Acme Rocket Lawn Chair, Another Launching
carosue September 30, 2008 at 6:00 am Not so bad, actually *''carosue'' *''September 30, 2008 at 6:01 am'' *She cud be drivin or dancin nekkid or…. **''lolcatburglar'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:04 am'' **… or… **Applying lipstick to a guinea pig. **Break dancing on teh grill at Benihana. **Cartwheeling around teh libbing room when there’s companies over. **D… ***''carosue'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:06 am'' ***Drivin, dancing or droolin ***Entering limbo contests ***Fightin with teh hussy after her man ***Galavantin over the countryside, ***H ****''tall blonde in wite'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 6:08 am'' ****hula hooping wif teh weasels ****Ingesting odd combinashuns of dwinks ****Jumping into tubs fulla jello *****''lindykat'' *****''September 30, 2008 at 6:10 am'' *****Kissin guinea pigs *****Lukkin at YNGs *****Moonin peeps *****N… ******''Guinness Piggeh'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:14 am'' ******Nao yur tawkin! *****''jk2kitteh'' *****''September 30, 2008 at 6:11 am'' *****Kapering rouwn deh town *****Libbin lief *****Maekin’ deh happee *****N… ******''blonde in bloo'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:13 am'' ******Nekking nekkid in teh nawty barn ******Opening cans ov wurms ******Prying into private bizness ******Q… ******''Kwithie'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:15 am'' ******Nekkid dansin inna park ******Ordering moar takeeela! ******Pickin on poar itteh ginny piggehs ******Q… *****''lolcatburglar'' *****''September 30, 2008 at 6:12 am'' *****Knife-fighting with a spork. *****Lood and lassivious behaving. *****Meeting in secret with rabid weasels. *****N… ******''rabid weasel'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:16 am'' ******Psst, hey, LCB… it nawt be sekret if yu tell ebrywun! ******Oh, n teh meeting iz at elebenty o’clock tunyte. ******''rabid weasel'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:19 am'' ******WP eeted mai comint. _grumble_ Polojees if it dubbles layter. ******. ******Psst, LCB… it awnlee sekrit if yu duz nawt tell! ******Oh, teh meeting tunyte iz at elebenty oclock! ******''Maggsuverhoomun'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:21 am'' ******nappin wiv her face in her nom bowl ******Opening der bokkles wiv her teef ******praying der rhum stops goinz roun ******Quuietly walking dawn ser sreet singing her hed off ******r *******''Phat Cat'' *******''September 30, 2008 at 7:25 am'' *******Runnin inta stuff *******Staggerin and Sangin Show me da wayta go hom *******Takin her clobes off and nekkid dans dansin *******Underminin da authoritah ob da polise kittehs *******V… ******''rabid weasel'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:24 am'' ******WP iz prejudised gainst weesils, aifinkso, keeps eeting mai comints! Nao, _ahem_ ******. ******LCB, it nawt be sekrit animoar if yu tell ebrywun! ******N do nawt furget teh meeting tunyte at elebenty oclock! ******''RabidWeasel'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:27 am'' ******WP iz prejudised gainst weesils, aifinkso, keeps eeting mai comints! Nao, _ahem_ ******. ******LCB, it nawt be sekrit animoar if yu tell ebrywun! ******N do nawt furget teh meeting tunyte at elebenty oclock! ******''prysmatikitteh'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:30 am'' ******Ahem. Ai haz a rabid weasel heer whu traid tu post but teh WP eeted teh comints (pleh). If tehy all shows up layter, teh weasel apolojizes muchly. Nao, ai relay teh messije frum teh weasel: ******. ******RabidWeasel sais: ******. ******LCB, it nawt be sekrit animoar if yu tell ebrywun! ******N do nawt furget teh meeting tunyte at elebenty oclock! *******''prysmatikitteh'' *******''September 30, 2008 at 6:40 am'' ******* Mai berry much barassmint, let me show yu it. Ai, um, WP didded what ai waz skerred it wud du n did alla teh attempts… _hydes blushing faise_ ********''carosue'' ********''September 30, 2008 at 6:51 am'' ********Tank you fer standin up fer the weasels, a species wif bunches of bad pres, not jus wordpress. Teh is alwais gettin blamed fer stuff. Weasels needs luv, too! *********''Kayjoy'' *********''September 30, 2008 at 7:08 am'' *********weaselz, minx, fisherz, martenz- all r interestin critterz. **********''Kwithie'' **********''September 30, 2008 at 8:59 am'' **********Yis, dey is awl fine mustelids, but ai haz a skaird of wololverines!! **********''judson'' **********''October 1, 2008 at 1:19 am'' **********iz badger badger badgers part ob dat fambly too? ********''leeza-b'' ********''September 30, 2008 at 7:00 am'' ********Itz just a fing wif werdpress.. the furst time u yoos a new name, it takes a wile to show up. Welcome to teh whirled of DID. ********Also.. I fink it limits how many id’s u can use on one email addrs. *********''prysmatikitteh'' *********''September 30, 2008 at 7:12 am'' *********Hee. Ai fink ai iz habing elebenty-seben emayo addees, *********mebbe ai give wun tu teh Rabid Weasel Defa… Deefa… No-insults Leeg. *********. *********N mebbe ai lern tu be moar payshent. ********''MarthaV'' ********''September 30, 2008 at 4:57 pm'' ********Aftur WP coffed em awl up, da elebenty o’clok meeting iz reelee nawt a sekrit. ********Hai ebrywun!! Partee iz on at RabidWeasel’s!!!!!!!!!!!111 *********''prysmatikitteh'' *********''September 30, 2008 at 5:17 pm'' *********Tihs is teh troof. Sekrits, yur duin it wrong. Ai fink teh Rabid weasel No-insults Leeg needs tu wurk awn tihs. But tehy IZ rabid, yu no… ***''Guinness Piggeh'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:08 am'' ***but but but… LCB – yu has teh mean agen! ***. ***_ scampers off wib a grumpee mutterin “nawt mai kolor aneewai!” ****''Maggsuverhoomun'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 6:10 am'' ****kumz baik aie gots der machin nail polish!!!! *****''Guinness Piggeh'' *****''September 30, 2008 at 6:14 am'' *****err… no fankies! ****''lolcatburglar'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 6:10 am'' ****Well of COURSE it doesn’t look right on u. Not without this eyeliner and this mascara and these falsie eyelashes. ****_chases after GP, wielding full makeup kit_ *****''Guinness Piggeh'' *****''September 30, 2008 at 6:13 am'' *****_ strappety strappety inna ACME Rokkit Lawn Chair… no thyme fur sayftee geer… *****. *****. *****. *****BANG! ZOOM! Strayt tu teh Moon! ******''jk2kitteh'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:17 am'' ******One of these days, Alice, one of these days… ******''Maggsuverhoomun'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 6:18 am'' ******Aie didn noe dat shayde wuz called moonlite glow *******''Guinness Piggeh'' *******''September 30, 2008 at 6:29 am'' *******_ lukks down obber awl of cheezland… teh JCH4K Boulevard, teh Amphitheatre, teh Nawtee Barn, teh Ty Booteek adn sees awl teh Cheezfrends below playing adn habbing teh fun… inna distunce issa Princess Mu Meddow wib teh cheezfrends playing wib der animules taht has crossed teh rainbow… *******. *******_ goes to pull FCHRG(wdoi) onna tyte, realises it nawt dere adn curses LCB… SPLORT onna high! *******. *******Hu will cum tu teh reskue ob poor GP??? ********''Maggsuverhoomun'' ********''September 30, 2008 at 6:38 am'' ********Hoald on GP ********_finks fast dere be lots of rabid weasels on this thread_ ********_herds rabid weasels into pirrimid_ ********O noes still nawt tall enuff *********''Maggsuverhoomun'' *********''September 30, 2008 at 6:40 am'' *********_Borrows der chezequiilla frum cheezfrens an drinks_ *********_Starts gently floating up to der moon, cos aie gets high wib a liddle help frum mai frenz_ **********''Maggsuverhoomun'' **********''September 30, 2008 at 6:43 am'' **********Ohai liddle pinnegig hab a liddl drinkie _hic_ why r der branze all ower der moon? **********Let see, scoopy up dr brainz **********squishy in der hed, dis is fun **********hab mai CHRG(wdoi) till we gets back to der cheeze lan **********onli one prublem **********Hoa we gettin dawn? ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 6:47 am'' ***********Mebee ebrybudy cud donate tehyr CHRG n maek a pyle? No awayt, tehn ebrybudy haz nawt teh protekshuns. Hm…. **********''AfriCat'' **********''September 30, 2008 at 6:44 am'' **********Sooo, yur hi-er dan a kite, rite? ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 6:46 am'' ***********_ makes parrot shoot outta Hunnert Dollar Towel, holds awn tite tu Maggsuverhoomun adn jumps… ***********. ***********WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 6:50 am'' ***********Oh noes! We need a net fur ketchin pinney-gigs n hoomuns! Kwik! ***********''Maggsuverhoomun'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 6:52 am'' ***********Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dis is fun ***********oh oh wherewe gunna lan? watchout fur the JCH4K fawntain… ***********''glorf1ndel'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 6:59 am'' ***********_JCH4K runz is wif peeplecatchy thing._ prysmatikitteh!! Taek teh odder end – qkiK ***********_holdz it ober where mvh an GP ar fawling! _ ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:04 am'' ***********_grabs otter end n luks up tu trai tu see whair tehy gunna land_ ***********''lolcatburglar'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:07 am'' ***********_places powder pluffs and other soft stuffs from makeup kit onda grownd_ ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:08 am'' ***********Hang on tite, pk! They’re coming daon reel fast!! ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:09 am'' ***********Ohai lcb! Mai – where’d yoo get awl thoze powder pluffs???? ***********. ***********Well – no madder nao – it cud halp wif teh sawftee landing! ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:09 am'' ***********WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ***********. ***********Cheezland looms… ***********. ***********yu otay MVH??? Nawt far nao!!! ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:11 am'' ***********_shoutz_ GP!!! Trai to steer yur towel a bit to teh rite!!! Yur gonna mis teh peeplecattchything odderwise! ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:13 am'' ***********_runs in wif a vat of extra creemy whippy creem and adds to teh pile_ ***********''Maggsuverhoomun'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:14 am'' ***********oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo ***********Dat grawnd kumin up fast where be der peeps catcher ***********neber mind dat, where der bottle dis iz no tame to be sober ***********OOHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:15 am'' ***********_Empties The Debriefing Cart of all the old briefs, and adds them to the pile_ ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:16 am'' ***********_pulls onna left syde of towel… oh noes! ***********. ***********_ pulls hard onna ryte syde of towel… ***********. ***********ooo looky looky at awl dose powder pluffs… LCB mussta bin putty awn hur make-up, aifinkso… ***********. ***********JANET, PRYSM – PLZ TO BE BRAISING YUR SELFS! ***********''RabidWeasel'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:17 am'' ***********Weasels! Get intu posishun! Maek big pyle, justincayse! ***********_alla rabidweasels scrambel intu pyle taht runs around tryin tu get under teh falling peeps_ ***********''Maggsuverhoomun'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:18 am'' ***********Oh noes wat a choize ***********peepcatcher ***********whippy creme ***********old undies ***********Chooze wisely GP ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:19 am'' ***********_braises self, n trais nawt tu step on weasel, powder pluff, de-breefs, or fawl inna whippy creme_ ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:21 am'' ***********_Puts a cherry on top of the pile_ ***********Viola! The Piece of Resistance! ***********''Glorfindel'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:22 am'' ***********HANG AWN TITE EBREEEWUN!! HEER THEY COM!! ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:24 am'' ***********_ Yells: Otay, MVH, wii need tu land inna middul ob teh peeplol cathy fingy but nawt onna pointee edges… avoid teh stinkee unnerpants, tri nawt to squish teh weesuls, getta moufful ob whippee creem adn bounce onna LCBs owld podwer puffs… reddy? ***********''Glorfindel'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:25 am'' ***********_JCH4K fawls ober laffing – letz go ov teh PCT_ ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:26 am'' ***********Horribul accidunt in 3…2…1… ***********''glorf1ndel'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:27 am'' ***********ai ar heer an reddee!!! ***********''Maggsuverhoomun'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:28 am'' ***********redi ***********_boownce on de peepol fing ***********bownce_ ***********_duze perfect swallo dive into ***********whiipy creme_ ***********_comes up smiling chewwing cherry_ ***********Dat wuz good can we goes again? ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:28 am'' ***********_ Distracted by Cherry (mmm cherry) GP pulls onna rong syde of Hunnert Dollar Towel adn send MVH flyin into pile of used unnerware… ***********. ***********_ SPLOOSH – GP lands inna big pyle of whippee creem adn noms teh cherry ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:28 am'' ***********Ack! _trips onna weasel n fawls in whippy creme_ ***********''DameJanetOfCheezland'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:28 am'' ***********Aim fur teh cherree!!! ***********''Ebil Maus'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:29 am'' ***********_Pulls out the Reverse Polarity Grabbity Generator_ ***********_Aims it at GP_ ***********_The field envelopes them and they land gently_ ***********''Maggsuverhoomun'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:30 am'' ***********_sobriety hits_ ***********Wai am ais sitting in a pile ***********o unnerwear dat nawt mine ***********an wai am aies chewing a ***********weasel? ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:30 am'' ***********Ack AAAck!! _trips ober prysmatikitteh an fawls in whippy creem_ ***********''Ebil Maus'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:30 am'' ***********I… er… didn’t want my Potential Ebil Minion Pool diminished… ***********''RabidWeasel'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:31 am'' ***********Leggo uv meh! _squirmsquirm_ Ai iz nawt a nom! ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:33 am'' ***********Bestest adbenchure inna Cheezland…EBBER! :) ***********''DameJanetOfCheezland'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:34 am'' ***********_lukz at Maus_ IF yoo hadd teh RPGG awl along, wai did yoo let uz run around awn the weezels an fawl into teh whippee creem???? ***********. ***********_Halps prysmatickitteh up – trais to wype off teh whippee creem fru fayce_ ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:35 am'' ***********(Ai iz spost tu be getting wurk dun, but ai laffing tu hard ryte nao!) ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:37 am'' ***********_grabs GP’s Hunnert Doller Towl taht sumhao did nawt land in teh mess, n yooses awn self n Janet_ ***********Wow. Whu’s gunna cleen up? Tehre’s underwair n whippy creem n powder ploofs n fings ebrywhere! ***********''Maggsuverhoomun'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:38 am'' ***********O aies is nebbergunna dwink cheezqullar again it gibs me ***********a headache an a taste liek rabid weasel in my mawf ***********An I hab no ideer why aie is holdin onto dese ***********bawker shorts wiv little cheezburgers onum ***********''4point5kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:40 am'' ***********Aww, Ebil Mous izn’t all ebil – butt wii new taht. ***********Adn Janet, “Trai to steer yur towel a bit to teh rite!!!” – ROFL!!!!! ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:18 am'' ***********_ fires up teh Majikal Kawfee Mayker… turnee turnee handel, twiddle twiddle nobs, pressy pressy buttons adn… ***********. ***********WHIRR WHIRR, CLUNK CLANK, POP WHIZZ BANG! ***********. ***********_ hands awt Catpuchino, Hawt Chokklit wib marshdamallows, eshpresho adn dubblechochomochas tu awl teh cheezfrends wib GP shayped chokklit biscotti, caramel filled army dillers adn coconut efalumps ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:19 am'' ***********_ leans back inna neerest chair adn lukks at teh mess ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:22 am'' ***********_Pullz up chair an sitz down. Takes a cuppa hawt choklit an luks at teh mess. ***********. ***********_sip sip sip_ That’s shure sum mess, isn’t it?? _sip, sip_ ***********''leeza-b'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:24 am'' ***********Who’s gonna cleen up? ***********_smiles at PK_ ***********Why dat’s wut we has YNG for. ***********Hay YNG!! Stop teh ironin.. ***********''4point5kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:27 am'' ***********_DK’s eers perk up. Seh skampers in adn slides into teh pile of whippy creme _ ***********Did sumbuddee sai YNG? ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:30 am'' ***********Oh LCB – does yu has a minnit? ***********. ***********wha? oh, yu wanted a _Y_NG??? ***********. ***********nebber mind, LCB… ***********. ***********_ sip sip nom nom sip sip ***********''A YNG'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:30 am'' ***********Does someone need cleaning done? Ebil Maus gave me his Bust Duster… ***********''prysmatikitteh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:31 am'' ***********_sits awna chair n sips hawt chokklit n nibbles onna armydiller_ ***********''Guinness Piggeh'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:42 am'' ***********mine.icanhascheezburger.com/view.aspx?ciid=2149091 ***''two_kittehs'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:10 am'' ***what U need black tom kitteh ***iz a sense of humor ***here has sum takeela Urselfs ***I has laced it wid some nipz ***_hic_ *''lolcatburglar'' *''September 30, 2008 at 7:01 am'' *O hai, guise. I’m back from lunches. *Did I get any messages from any weasels? **''leeza-b'' **''September 30, 2008 at 7:12 am'' **Yes, I has a note here: **“We is owt of dip. Plz send munnies asap, so we can buys moar refreshmints for teh sekrit meeting”. ***''lolcatburglar'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 7:24 am'' ***Ha-ha! Those crazy kids and their prank phone calls. ***_tears up message, adds it to pile of powder pluffs, old briefs, whippy creme, etc._ annipuss '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:00 am '' Ai fink she’z a lush *''thepurger *''September 30, 2008 at 8:48 am'' *ah so it wud bez seeming Kwithie September 30, 2008 at 6:00 am '' Kitteh is a lush! *''annipuss *''September 30, 2008 at 6:01 am'' *GMTA Kwithie! **''Kwithie'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:03 am'' **Hee, hee! ai wuz jus gonna rite u teh same fing!! Maus '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:00 am '' I’m not so think as you drunk I am… *''annipuss *''September 30, 2008 at 6:02 am'' *Ai’m nawt unner teh affluenz uv inkerul tho sum thinkul peep Ai am. *''rhsb'' *''September 30, 2008 at 6:04 am'' *Dryve mi drunk! Ai’m hoem! **''jamamakitty'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:14 am'' **duzznt let me drunk dialin, plz………… don’t want tew wake up wif mai ex!!! ***''rhsb'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:16 am'' ***Mebbe dats wut ai NEEDZ 2 do! ****''jamamakitty'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 6:18 am'' ****iffn yew iz a fan ob teh countreee moosic, teh nooo Darius Rucker CD is teh WIN!!! (himz Hootie ob teh Blowfish fame) ****''tessm'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 8:43 am'' ****ooooh, noooooo… drinkin’ ‘n’ dialin’ be teh PLEH PLEH PLEH!! **''lindykat'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:15 am'' **Dis just in…a wuuman in mai hoemtown wus ressted lass niet fer chasin kidlets in teh street an blawkkin traffick. Seh smelled ov catweela an had on a cow suit. Srsly! ***''rhsb'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:16 am'' ***Duz hur werk 4 Chick Fil A? ****''lindykat'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 6:26 am'' ****nawt enny moar, ifinkso ***''jamamakitty'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:17 am'' ***oh noes!!! yew jus has tew send teh noospaper URL fur dis storeeeee!! :P ***''lindykat'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:22 am'' ***http://www.tinyurl.com/3qhuxd ****''jamamakitty'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 6:42 am'' ****yew dint tell us dat seh peeeeed on teh naybors porsche!! *****''Maus'' *****''September 30, 2008 at 6:56 am'' *****Teh front porsche or teh back porsche? ******''glorf1ndel'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 7:05 am'' ******ummmm . . .halp???? It iz ai, JCH4K! LOL! Waht happened to teh place where we can ut ar names awn teh commint??? ******. ******It just says – “logged in as glorf1ndel.” But heer is where ai used to be JanetCanHas 4Kittehs. ******. ******Has sumthing chanjed??? *******''lolcatburglar'' *******''September 30, 2008 at 7:11 am'' *******U has to go to WordPRess and log out. *******And take off that cow suit! Ur skaring teh chillrens. ********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ********''September 30, 2008 at 7:15 am'' ********Mai purdee kittee costyoom yoo meen??? Ai has to taek it off??? _sniff_ *********''DameJanetOfCheezland'' *********''September 30, 2008 at 7:17 am'' *********Ai’m sumwhat confullzed, to say teh leest! **********''Glorfindel'' **********''September 30, 2008 at 7:18 am'' **********Am ai heer at awl??? **********''Hashim'' **********''September 30, 2008 at 7:19 am'' **********u did it!! :D ***********''Maus'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:22 am'' ***********DID: She has it! ***********''Hashim'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 7:26 am'' ***********oh yeah… ifinkso eberyone haz it naow ;) ***********''glorf1ndel'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:08 am'' ***********Ok – when ai am sined in on WP in this nayme – this is awl ai can do. Ai can’t change naymes. ***********''JanetCanHas4Kittehs'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:13 am'' ***********And nao ai ar logged aut an it tuk furebber!!! ***********''DameJanetOfCheezland'' ***********''September 30, 2008 at 8:19 am'' ***********And – with some effort LOL!! ai can chanj to this wun. awlso wif a pikchoorl. ********''Chopp'd Livah Grrrl'' ********''September 30, 2008 at 7:20 am'' ********yesh, teh soot is much cows for alarm. *********''tessm'' *********''September 30, 2008 at 8:44 am'' *********_heddesk_ *******''lindykat'' *******''September 30, 2008 at 7:20 am'' *******yoo can change yoor nayme on WP. or you can log owt at teh comment and use teh udder name *******Ifinkso yoo want to use teh WordPress nayme change. ******''jamamakitty'' ******''September 30, 2008 at 7:31 am'' ******Hal’s handyman wasn’t the swiftest guy on earth. But he was cheap, and so was Hal, which is why he hired the guy to paint his porch for $50. “You tightwad,” scolded Hal’s wife. “Our porch covers half of the house! He’ll be there for days.” Hal simply smirked. ******An hour later, there was a knock at the door. The handyman had finished. “How did you get done so quickly?” Hal asked. ******“It was a piece of cake,” the handyman replied. “Oh, and it’s a Ferrari, not a Porsche.” *******''Maus'' *******''September 30, 2008 at 7:35 am'' *******_Wild Applause_ *******W00t! W00t! W00t! *******One of my favorite punny jokes! tall blonde in wite '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:01 am '' and dis is bad WHY? *''carosue *''September 30, 2008 at 6:03 am'' *Mor gr8t minds slinkin alilke?! **''tall blonde in wite'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:05 am'' **kitteh just habing a little Catrone! ***''leeza-b'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:11 am'' ***teh tekillya even makes ur personalitee change! rhsb '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:01 am '' “Tekeela maeks hur clothez (fur?) fall awf” *''Maus *''September 30, 2008 at 6:02 am'' *The secret of Debriefing Fluid revealed… 8) **''tall blonde in wite'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:07 am'' **If u’d let that sekrit owt sooner, u’d prolly have had more volunteers… 8) ***''rhsb'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:08 am'' ***Ai’d lyk a margajarita, frozded, no salt, plz. ***Kthxbai. **''tessm'' **''September 30, 2008 at 8:48 am'' **ai thot it wuz gin taht wuz teh “panty remover”… :shock: ***''leeza-b'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 8:59 am'' ***I has always herd tekillya described as liquid panty remoover. *''Maus'' *''September 30, 2008 at 6:04 am'' *♫♫♫ *She said I’m going out with my girlfriends *Maguaritas at the Holiday Inn *Oh mercy…my only thought *Was tequila makes her clothes fall off… *♫♫♫ **''Maggsuverhoomun'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:14 am'' **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqv-2emERFw **''judson'' **''October 1, 2008 at 1:53 am'' **♫♫♫ **Oh takeela takeela, **I noes I done rong. **Ders annuder dead cowboy **And another quart gone. **♫♫♫ *''lindykat'' *''September 30, 2008 at 6:04 am'' *Catweela will get yoo effury tiem! **''jamamakitty'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:15 am'' **ai wuz finkin ob yew on dis wun!! **_as haz yer pkg in mai car……. usps on teh wai home!!_ ***''lindykat'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:28 am'' ***teh chek is in teh mail ***Wii ar in teh zoan, jamamamama Maus '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:01 am '' Edina and Patsy! *''brainfire *''September 30, 2008 at 6:12 am'' *Ab Fab…FTW!1! **''Maus'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:26 am'' **“The last mosquito that bit me had to check into the Betty Ford clinic.” *''tessm'' *''September 30, 2008 at 8:49 am'' *@@@@@!! rhsb '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:02 am '' Ai has taht saem problum. :( *''annipuss *''September 30, 2008 at 6:03 am'' *Wun tekeela 2 tekeela, 3 tekeela, flore. **''rhsb'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:05 am'' **Eggzacklee! **''rhsb'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:23 am'' **Ai nawt has drinkin problim. **Ai drink, ai fawlz down, no problim! Karen '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:03 am '' Wun takeela, too takeela, free takeela, FLOOR! Aifinkso. *''annipuss *''September 30, 2008 at 6:04 am'' *2nd GMTA dis fred! rhsb '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:03 am '' Ai can has dezignytid dryvur? *''carosue *''September 30, 2008 at 6:05 am'' *Toonces? rhsb '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:05 am '' Jose Cuervo, u r a fren ov mien…. *''rhsb *''September 30, 2008 at 6:07 am'' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySdRUWYJhsk two_kittehs '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:13 am '' I not drunk I iz jus happeh to see Uz ''rhsb '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:13 am '' Iz 5 oclok SUMWARE!! *''annipuss *''September 30, 2008 at 6:19 am'' *It iz 20 past five here in TTI! **''rhsb'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:21 am'' **Oh noes! Ai’m late! Hashim '' September 30, 2008 at 6:23 am end of skool year photo… nawt so gud akshullee… ''Maggsuverhoomun '' September 30, 2008 at 6:25 am _singz_ Me an mai shaaaaaaaaaaaadow weavin dawn der averrrrrrrnooooooooooo jes mei n mai shaaaaaaaaaaadow I lubs you man, liek uze mai bestest frien ebber *''starling *''September 30, 2008 at 6:49 am'' *U forgets _faws ober_ **''Maggsuverhoomun'' **''September 30, 2008 at 8:51 am'' **_faws ober – hangs onto kerb an wunners how aie get on dis ledge?_ **Shew mai der wai tew goes hoem **Aies tirrred anawanna goes to bed **Aie had a liddle drinkie **where dat drinke gets to? **here drinkie drinkie drinie **ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz rhsb '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:26 am '' Beleev it oar nawt, mai granma had tihs awn a sine in hur keetchin: When we drink, we get drunk.When we get drunk, we fall asleep. When we fall asleep, we commit no sin. When we commit no sin, we go to heaven.So, let’s get drunk, and go to heaven! *''two_kittehs *''September 30, 2008 at 7:11 am'' *I has read that one before, it was in a likkah store.. *is funny I fink *Ur grandma, herz has the sense of humor lovcharliecat '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:27 am '' takeela awlso maeks me wanna consort wif ceiling cat afinkso! *''lovcharliecat *''September 30, 2008 at 6:28 am'' *_urrrppp_ ah mean oops! did ah sah ceiling cat?? ah means basemnt cat of course silleh meh… _hic_ **''judson'' **''October 1, 2008 at 2:02 am'' **I unnerstans, mee too, after enuff takeela I jess wanna consort, rock an roll – C & W – Jazz – wuttebber. *''rhsb'' *''September 30, 2008 at 6:31 am'' *Vodka maeks mi speek 2 a god, but nawt CC. *Moar lyk teh grate god ov porselin, ifn u kno wut ai meen. **''prysmatikitteh'' **''September 30, 2008 at 6:33 am'' **Yu iz teh Oh God uv Hangovers? ***''AfriCat'' ***''September 30, 2008 at 6:38 am'' ***Hee hee, watsh owt fur teh Hogfather!! ****''Kwithie'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 6:53 am'' ****Discworld ref FTW!!1! ****''bluesfan473'' ****''September 30, 2008 at 7:40 am'' ****HO HO HO *****''Kwithie'' *****''September 30, 2008 at 2:47 pm'' *****SQUEAK cheshirekittehkat '' ''September 30, 2008 at 6:39 am '' Nawt tuu menney fings az sadd aza kitteh hoo kan’t holdez her takeeela; :roll: Her haz nawt gotted tuu putteing teh lahmpshaide onna hed paurt yet; taht cumes lature afture a liddel moar boose; Tehn teh reel showe-staupper iys wen her geyts up onna tabul tuu dans……!! Hay!! Sumeboddee geyt taht kitteh’s caur-keyes adn drieve her hoem; Naow!!! *''gremlin *''September 30, 2008 at 6:49 am'' *Ohai, CKK. Hao ar yoo doing this week? { { {CKK} } } **''cheshirekittehkat'' **''September 30, 2008 at 7:56 am'' **Duuing beddure, gremlin; rlly halps tuu cume heer adn luukit teh lolpiks, taulk tuu teh CheezFrends adn haz sume laffs!!!! :lol: *''Maggsuverhoomun'' *''September 30, 2008 at 6:58 am'' *Hab u been waichin me parti :oops: **''cheshirekittehkat'' **''September 30, 2008 at 7:59 am'' **O Hai, Maggsuverhoomun; Ai dyd nawt knoes yuu bees paurtying; **Buut Ai hoep yuu hadded a rlly guud tiem!!!!! :lol: :lol: *''JAJEH'' *''September 30, 2008 at 7:11 am'' *Sadd, but twoo! bluesfan473 '' ''September 30, 2008 at 7:27 am '' Ifink kitteh be singin dat fabyoulus sawng by Sammy Hagar…. ♫ One shot hey! Mas tequila Two shots hey! Que Veneno Three shots Arriba! Hey! Hey! Mas tequila! ♫ *''judson *''October 1, 2008 at 8:25 am'' *it takes two pints to make one cavort poohbear3931 '' ''September 30, 2008 at 8:36 am '' _Ahem_ Mai dadkitteh wuz a fiermans an he lolways told me, “A drunken torso keeps no watch.” Discuss. *''prysmatikitteh *''September 30, 2008 at 8:38 am'' *If iz just a torso, tehn no arms, n wif no arms, whair to wair a watch? So of corse he loozes it. :P **''starling'' **''September 30, 2008 at 8:44 am'' **Wut abawt a pokket watch? *''Maggsuverhoomun'' *''September 30, 2008 at 8:47 am'' *Werl ifn ur dadkitteh wus a firemans den dis Torso person maibe hims wuz firemans tew. *Ifn Torso met wib LCB den hims nawt be keeping watch fur long aifinkso **''prysmatikitteh'' **''September 30, 2008 at 8:52 am'' **Tihs iz troo. Shiney fings, him nawt be keeping, wif LCB aruond.